Pleasure to meet you
by alyssanox
Summary: This is my first story and i intended to add more chapters to it. I hope you like it and feel free to leave feedback and ideas for future chapters. It is definitely a Druna story, and shows a different side to Draco that nobody expected...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The astronomy tower had always been a place Draco Malfoy loved. He loved the way the sun hit the lake in the morning and how the cool breeze could only be felt from so high up. He would spend hours after hours, reading the large, thick books he found in the school library, or simply watching the setting sun over the castle in the evening.

The thing he loved about it most of all was how he could escape from everything down below. The wind that grazed his pale, pointed face and blew wisps of white blond hair over his eyes did not hate him for the things he had said or done like everyone else at Hogwarts. Whilst he was there he felt as if he were rid of his blood status and his reputation.

Draco wished he could stay there forever, but he knew that he had to go back down the long spiral staircase to the people down below. He knew that he had to walk through the school corridors with his chin up, looking as though he didn't hate himself, as if he hadn't the slightest care in the world. So he sat, reading, with his legs dangling over the edge of the tower, cool wind filling his lungs with every breath.

Even though it was well past midnight when Draco returned to the Slytherin common room, Draco could hear the muffled sound of voices and laughter coming from the direction of his dormitory. He strode, barefoot, across the cold stone floor and up the stairs to the dormitory where the seventh year boys slept.

When Draco opened the creaking wooden door into the dormitory, he found his three roommates sitting on their beds, talking loudly about a supposedly hilarious event that had occurred that day.

"Oi, Draco!" called Gregory Goyle, "Where have you been? Did you hear about that Hufflepuff who was sick during lunch today?"

Draco had taken his place, lying upon the emerald green, silk covers of his four-poster bed.

"No, I did not." Draco replied coolly, his gray eyes fixed on the dark roof of the dormitory. "But I am sure you will tell me about it."

"What's got you all wound up, Malfoy?" asked Blaise Zabini, furrowing his brow.

"Nothing, Blaise, I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all." said Draco, trying to make up a convincing smile. Sitting up against the headboard of his bed he looked at his third roommate, Vincent Crabbe.

"So, Crabbe, tell me about this sick Hufflepuff." He said trying to sound intrigued.

"Well," Crabbe said happily, "One of the Weasley twins put some of their Puking Pastels in his sandwich. It was hilarious, Draco, he started to vomit all over his table! It went on for a while…when the Weasleys had had their laughs, they gave him the antidote and he was fine."

"Too bad they gave him the antidote, that kid deserved it. The stupid mudblood." Said Goyle darkly, chuckling with the others.

Draco, however, had to force his laugh. He was known as the mudblood-hating Slytherin bad boy, but that was not who he was. That was his father and his family. He was raised to believe that purebloods, such as himself, were superior to all, that teaching magic should be kept in all magic families. But Draco saw through that. He did not hate mudbloods and he did not feel any superior to them. He was miserable and he felt trapped in his own skin.

Draco was up long after his roommates had fallen asleep. He always had trouble sleeping, even as a child.

He looked over at the clock, ticking away on his side table. It was 5:30 in the morning, and he found no reason to sleep until 7:00, when he usually woke up. Draco slid out of the silk covers and pulled on a pair of trousers. He put his knit green sweater on over his head, tousling his hair, and slipped on his trainers.

He tiptoed soundlessly out of the dormitory and down the staircase to the common room. He sauntered across the carpet in front of the hearth, which was now filled with ash, faintly glowing with the embers of the fire that had burned brightly hours before.

The castle was dark, lit only by the few small candles placed between the moving paintings hung on the stone brick walls. As Draco walked carefully through the corridor, the tip of his wand lit, he made his way to the astronomy tower. He hurried up the steps, anxious to get to the one place he felt free.

As he stepped over the threshold onto the upper level of the tower, he came to a sudden halt. Directly in front of him stood a girl, with waist-length wavy blond hair. She seemed to be fixed on something in the distance. Draco stood, watching her. Slowly, he crept silently backward and down the stairs that led to the bottom level, below the wooden floor of the tower. He sat on the ground looking up at her from the hole in the center of the tower floor.

Finally, she turned around, her pale blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. She was beautiful, no doubt. He had never seen her before. Her face was pale and her features soft. She was still wearing her robes, which told Draco she was in Ravenclaw house.

She leaned against the railing of the tower and tilted her head to the side, biting her lip, obviously deep in thought. Then she walked to the spiral staircase and slowly descended. Draco followed behind.

He followed her to her common room and she spoke to the door to let her in, only she did not speak to the door, but to him.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy. May I ask why you have been following me?" she said smoothly, his name rolling off her tongue.

Draco was taken aback. How did she know his name? How did she know he was following her?

"Who are you?" he asked, curiously.

She turned around, her eyes sparkling.

"My name is Luna Lovegood," She smiled kindly at him then wrinkled her nose. "But you didn't answer my question, why were you following me?"

"I was intrigued by you." Draco said flatly, looking at the ground. "Why were you up there so late?"

"I might ask you the same question." Luna said, smiling dully.

"I like the view from up there, especially at night." Draco replied. He found himself smiling, something he felt he hadn't done, unless forced, in weeks. He peered up at her through his eyelashes. She was searching for his gaze.

"Will you meet me at the tower this Friday at midnight, Luna?" he asked. "I want to know more about you"

She shivered. Then she turned on her heel to face the door and said

"Goodnight, Draco. It was a pleasure meeting you." And walked into the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luna leaned against the door of her common room, resting her head back against it, looking up at the domed ceiling. Her mind was swimming, replaying what had just happened. She pushed away from the door and took a seat by the hearth. As she sat, staring into the glowing ash, she heard a slight shuffling on the staircase. She whipped her head around, narrowing her eyes on the pair of feet that were visible at the top of the staircase.

"I know its you, Cho, no need to keep quiet." Luna called out behind her. Down the winding staircase came one of Luna's only friends, Cho Chang, her long, dark hair pulled back into a bun. She dragged her feet across the floor and plopped herself down next to Luna on the royal blue, velvet couch.

"I didn't see you at dinner last night." Cho whispered, her voice steady. She caught Luna's gaze. Cho had a way of getting answers out of people; just by the way she looked at them. Her dark brown eyes pierced Luna's pale blue ones.

"I was in the library, studying." Luna lied, looking down, Cho's expression hardening.

"Well you can't have been there all this time Luna." Cho raised an eyebrow at her, obviously not convinced.

"You know I like to walk around the castle a night." Said Luna, lying back on the couch, following the stars painted on the ceiling with her eyes.

"Alright, don't tell me." Said Cho dramatically, giving up on her inquiry, slumping back into the soft cushions.

"Please, just be carful, Luna" Cho asked, "don't go getting yourself into trouble." At that, Luna closed her eyes. She allowed herself to drift off into sleep, not bothering to go up to her dormitory after Cho had left.

When Luna awoke, the rising red sun had just touched the horizon. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She walked unsteadily up the staircase to her dormitory, her hands pressed against the walls for balance.

The dormitory was dark and quiet; the only sounds were the breathing of her roommates. Luna tiptoed to her open trunk on top of her bed and searched for her knit, gray sweater. Without looking back at her snoozing roommates, wrapped in their royal blue satin sheets, she hurried down the staircase and out of the common room, sticking her wand behind her ear.

The sun had risen by the time she walked down to the great hall. The ceiling of the hall, which mirrored the sky outside, was sky blue with few clouds. It was about 7 in the morning and the four house tables were surprisingly full, given it was a Saturday.

Luna took her place at the Ravenclaw table on the right side of the hall, her stomach grumbling from the smell of the fresh bacon. Helping herself to some sausages and mashed potatoes, she looked up to the table at the other end of the hall. Staring back at her was a pair of misty, gray eyes. Draco was slouched over his plate, his head resting in his hand and giving her a trace of a smile. Then suddenly, he got up from his seat and walked out of the hall. Intrigued, Luna got up as well and followed.

Draco kept a fast pace as he walked through the sunlit corridors. He climbed the spiral staircase to the astronomy tower with haste. The familiar breeze hit his face the same way it did every time he stepped onto the tower. Draco leaned against the railing, closing his eyes and breathing in the wet, dewy air. He knew that Luna was standing behind him. Slowly, she went to stand beside him, and placed a small, pale hand over his.

"I though I might see you here, Draco" Luna whispered. He had turned to look into her searching eyes. "What is troubling you?" She said, reading his expression.

"You." He replied. Luna looked taken aback. "I don't know why, but I cannot get you out of my head."

She laughed slightly. "Maybe," she said, raising an eyebrow at him, "you should get to know me better, Draco. Know what you're getting yourself into."

Now Draco was the one to laugh. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and find out." She replied, her expression softening.

This was a foreign feeling to Draco. He had never felt a desire for a girl before. All the girls in his house would throw themselves at him if he came calling. The rest of the girls in his school hated him for who they though he was, but Luna seemed to see passed that.

"I'm really not who they say I am." He said, gesturing his head toward the school. Luna did not have to answer, for he already knew she didn't believe he was a horrible person. She nodded at him, and turned away to go back down the spiral staircase.

When she was out of sight, Draco turned to face the lake once again. He felt almost…happy. Then he realized what he had to do. He whipped around and half-ran down the staircase. He found Luna walking alone down a darker corridor leading to Ravenclaw Tower. He followed her down the dark passage, not bothering to be quite with his footsteps. She stopped in the middle of the corridor when he was almost right behind her.

"Draco, isn't this following thing getting a little old?" She said over her shoulder. His lips curled into a smile and he took her hand. He turned her around to face him and pulled her to the wall. He placed a light kiss on her soft lips and she released his hands only to place them in his blond hair, playing with it between her fingers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled away from her face to look her in the eyes.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Luna." he said smartly and released her. Draco turned away from her and walked back to the Slytherin common room.

The small dark room, lit by a blazing fire in the hearth, was almost empty, aside from three fifth year girls he had never spoken to. Draco made his way up to his dormitory and sprawled himself across his green silk sheets, his roommates still sleeping away.

He decided to try and sleep, for he hadn't slept in over 24 hours. As he lay in his warm bed he slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the pale blue eyes and soft lips of Luna Lovegood.


End file.
